A New Start
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: She had died with one regret, and it was to finish Fairy Tail. So of course, she had to be reborn into the world of Fairy Tail as a slave and a victim of the R-System, the Tower of Heaven. She never planned on interacting with the main characters, but Fate was a bitch. And she never planned on meeting Jellal and Erza. SI/REBORN/REINCARNATION/SELF-INSERT
1. Chapter 1

I knew that I wasn't special. I was just a regular wallflower. Nobody cared about me so I cared about nobody but myself. I lost my train of thought as I heard a loud clapping noise. Everyone, excluding me, was clapping for Sasha Johnson. She was the new student from America, and after the first day of being here at University of Tokyo.

She had blonde hair, big sky blue eyes, had nice legs (not that I ever looked at her legs), and big boobs. I mean _HUGE _maybe a large F cup or a small G cup. Everyone loved her for her money and her looks. But I knew that on the inside, she was pure evil. After our eyes first met, I could tell that we would never become friends. Enemies was a definite. But when you're me, everyone is your enemy. You had no allies.

I looked at Sasha standing up on the lunch table with all her little minions clapping for her like she was some big pop star. While she was standing on a lunch table, I was eating my bento underneath the beautiful sakura tree on the campus. Sakura were currently in bloom and all of the pink white petals looked as if they belonged in Heaven. The beautiful tree branches were just as magnificent.

I took a glance at my Fairy Tail watch; it was 7:00. In 5 minutes my bus for home would be here. I got up from the bright green summer grass, brushing all the dirt off of my skirt. I briskly walked to the nearest bus stop which was a good 4 decameters away from the college campus. On the way to the bus stop, I came across several members of the Sasha Fanclub. They all tormented me, so as soon as I caught sight of them, I began to jog away from them.

At 7:04, I arrived at the bus stop, just before the bus was about to depart.

"Wait!" I shouted, gasping for air.

The bus driver glared at me and grumbled under his breath, but he reluctantly opened up the bus doors.

"Arigato." (1)

He pointed to a sign that said, '300 yen.'

I handed three, 100 yen coins to the bus driver and put them in his open palm. I walked past all of the rows of seats and sat beside a young man; I had assumed that he was around the age of 20 (but you never know). A minute or so after I'd boarded the bus, the bus started moving to Osaka. I prepared to sleep, for the ride to Osaka from Tokyo took about 3 hours and 50 minutes.

But Fate was a bitch, or a dick; it depends on his/her gender. Right as my eyes fluttered to a close, the man next to me had his eyes wide open and was grabbing my neck with a shocking amount of force. He was cutting of my air supply, and sooner or later, I would die of a lack of oxygen. But before I died, I had to say my final words... And they were...

"G-go suck a dick!"

Only now do I remember that he was a dude. Oh well, maybe he was gay. But now, back to the story. And then I died. I only had one regret...It was to finish Fairy Tail.

_Your wish will be granted._

"W-who the hell are you!?"

There was no reply. I was left hanging in a sea of darkness, wondering what the uncanny voice's response would be. Surprisingly enough, the black sea of darkness was very comforting and warm. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't cold, but I missed living. Breathing. Talking. I didn't know how time passed or how long I had been here, but I knew one thing.

I'd been there for ages and I was fed up of being there. Apparently my wishes had been heard by someone and I was squished through several tunnels. Why me?! It was so disgusting and it gave me a disturbed feeling. But thankfully enough, it ended soon and I opened my eyes. A bright glare hit me and I started crying. After all that time being in the dark sea, I didn't recognize the light.

"Congratulations Mrs. Fuji! It's a girl!" I didn't enjoy the new voice- I preferred peace and quiet.

"She's beautiful..." A woman murmured. I assumed that her name was Mrs. Fuji and that she was my new mother.

"What will you name her?"

"Aiko (2) She's my child and I love her..."

Before I could relax in the beautiful and sacred moment of my second birth, a great fire erupted from the room I was currently in, with the blaze tickling my skin. Mother and the doctor or father shielded me from the impact of the fire, but they were now burnt from the immense heat. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but before my eyes closed, I saw a round man and a stick man, both wearing the same mask over their faces.

I managed to put together the most hateful glare I could muster as a newborn, but even if they didn't seem to get the message, I swore to myself that I would detest those two men for my entire life.

After being kidnapped by those two men, I could scarcely remember what happened over the next few years. I didn't have anything from my "past life"other than the knowledge of the words Fairy Tail. After being kidnapped, I could remember that I was being taken care of by an old man that went by the name of Rob. He had very little food as it was, but he willingly gave me the majority of his food, in fear that I would die before working to earn my own share of food.

Rob had been so delighted when my first word was "Rob." His smile lit up the grimy old cell we shared and for days or so he was like that. Soon later, I managed to tell my own name which was "Aiko."

The cell we lived in had nothing but a cold stone floor with no windows, no lights, nothing. The only company I had other than rats, was Rob. He was the light of my day and told me stories about a guild he was in before coming to the R-System. I learned that this was what this nightmare was called. forgot the name of the guild, but I believe that it involved a fairytale. I remembered something from my old life that was related to this, but I ignored my gut which was telling me to think harder.

About three years after coming to the R-System, the retarded grunts separated me from Rob. My new cell was only occupied by a blue haired child with spiky hair and several weird marking on his face. I remained indifferent to him until one day I saw him sobbing in the corner of the cell we now shared. I immediately came over to the kid and hugged him while muttering soothing and comforting words as sobs racked his body.

"W-Why do we have to b-be here!?" Kid said.

"It's okay," I soothed. I wasn't that affected by the R-System after growing up here. "Kid, I've been here for my entire life, but I'll promise you one thing. I will get you true freedom."

"Don't," He said.

I gave him a confused look. "Don't what?"

"My name is Jellal, not Kid."

"Aiko."

**(1)Arigato in English means 'thank you' in Japanese**

**(2) Aiko is a Japanese name which means 'love' and 'child'**

**I actually PLAN on updating this on a weekly basis, maybe once or twice every week or two. It depends on my busy schedule.**

**Edit: I'm sorry for being lazy… 1.24.16**


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the few months, I had grown closer to Jellal. His warm smile always was the highlight of my day and I loved staying in the cell with him. Jellal and I would talk about freedom for hours at night after our shifts were done, not caring if anyone heard us. Sometimes in order to learn about each other, we talked about our old life, colors, foods, ages.

I learned that his favorite color was magenta, the color of my hair. I remember blushing bright maroon that day, while he smirked my favorite smirk of his. In order to make a comeback, I remembered telling him that my favorite color was blue, the color of his hair. Despite the fact that I barely had any past before coming to the R-System, Jellal and I were still able to make interesting conversations.

"Get back to work brat!" Someone shouted.

I flinched, and went back to shoveling dirt.

A kid beside me took a glance at me, "You okay?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak. I looked down at the dirt and continued work. All this work was starting to make me hungry and my frail bones were starting to quiver. I had grown up eating food that wasn't right for a toddler, which contributed to my constant sicknesses and my frail body.

Hours later I found myself face first in a pile of dirt, too tired to continue working. Other slaves around me were nudging me, urging me to get up, afraid that I would be a victim of the horrifying torture which took parts of your life and "gave" it to Zeref so that he would be resurrected. Your whole lifespan would be taken away if you didn't survive the torture.

You would be hunted down by these disturbing dog-like winged creatures if you attempted escape. I never attempted escape in fear that Jellal would be left all alone in the world. The R-System organizers also had magic troops which would attempt to kill you, and robots that controlled our handcuffs so that we couldn't escape and so that we would never stop working.

My body was suddenly tossed to the side like a rag doll. My body immediately started aching badly as if i had cuts all over me.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Despite my desperate attempts to get up, my body had stopped cooperating with me. It refused to stand up.

"NOW THAT'S IT!"

My body was slung over his shoulder and I weakly looked at all the bystanders, praying that someone would help me. But no one did. All the other slaves looked at me with pitying looks, but nobody had attempted to help me. Not even Jellal, my closest friend. He stared at the guard in horror, mouth wide open.

"H-help," I pleaded, but everyone neglected my pleas while Jellal just stood and stared. "J-Jellal..."

Even then Jellal didn't attempt to help me. I guess that all my negative thoughts were right. Nobody loved me, or cared about me.

The guard looked at me with a sadistic grin. "We're going to have some fun." (NO RAPE!)

Soon later we got to the torture chamber. The fat man and the skinny man were there and at the sight of them, rage boiled in my heart. The guard dumped me on the floor and left, leaving me to die. The fat man immediately tied me to a pole, and my wrists and feet were tied together as well, so I couldn't attempt to escape. I assumed that some ritual for Zeref was going on, but I wasn't afraid.

I held my head tall and refused to look down like a wimp. The fat man and the skinny man had prepared everything in advance it seems. I stared at them, waiting for them to proceed with the ritual. They had the magic torture circle ready and...

PAIN! Hot, searing pain. All I felt was pain, and being electrocuted. I could barely stay awake, and tears were dripping down my cheeks. I felt like knives were constantly stabbing me everywhere, and I felt like dying.

"P-please... Stop..."

I saw the fat man smile sadistically and closed my eyes, praying for the best. But little did I know, that would be the last thing I saw. The knives never stopped coming at me, and I pleaded to someone that they would stop. And they finally did.

I sighed, happy that someone had heard my prayer and felt my body being untied. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the room, but there was utter darkness when my eyes flashed open. The fat man or the skinny man took my body, and dragged it along the torture chamber floor. I couldn't see anything, so I closed my eyes again, hoping that I would die.

My body was raised up in the air, like a trophy, and I heard millions of gasps and gulps.

"THIS is what happens when you try to defy us! You will become NOTHING, so listen to our orders!"

I could feel people nodding and I was dragged across the floor once more and thrown against a hard cement wall. My body made a heavy impact with the wall and I fell to the floor, my body in a small protective armadillo ball. I was all alone in the world, and I would never have any allies. Not a single one.

"Aiko..."

I recognized this voice and flinched. It was Jellal. The boy who I thought was my best friend. The one who betrayed my trust.

"I'm so sorry Aiko... I'll always protect you..."

I flashed open my eyes, hoping that he would get the message. Jellal gasped. My eyes most likely were dull and they probably lost my usual spark. I spoke my first words since the experiment.

"Jellal... Everything hurts..."

My voice was full of pain and he embraced me. At first I flinched, but I slowly relaxed into the hug.

"Next time," Jellal said. "I **_promise, _**no I _**swear**_ that from now on, I will always protect you."

This time, I believed him. Every word he said, every breath he breathed, they would be forever hidden, in my heart.

"I love you Jellal," I told him. "You are my everything."

I could tell that my words affected him, for his response was taking a long amount of time.

"Aiko," Jellal replied softly. "I love you too."

* * *

**AND END! I think that was a good chapter. I'm gonna be really busy this week with projects, concerts, and fairs coming up, so I decided to start and finish writing this today.**

**BEWARE! THIS IS SISTERLY AND BROTHERLY LOVE! NOT LOVE EACH OTHER ROMANCE LOVE BUT FAMILY LOVE!**

**~Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to writing again! I took a little vacation from Fanfiction. Don't worry, it was only for a few days. But now I'm back! I have a really important project and I procrastinate A LOT, so please be patient. I also have a concert this Thursday and a Math fair in a couple of days so in May I'll try my best to update! Sorry if it seems weird that they are so young! Right now Aiko is 5!**

**Please vote on my pole for what magic Aiko should have!**

**Published - 5/3/15**

* * *

It had now been two years after I had been brutally tortured. Jellal and I had become as thick as thieves and when we were apart, we longed for each other's company. Several new slaves had recently joined their cell. It had taken weeks for the kids to open up to Jellal and I, but we learned that their names were Simon and Erza. The two of them had grown up together in Rosemary Village, their hometown.

Rob, my old caretaker, finally came back to me! He also joined Jellal and I in our cell about a month before Erza and Simon joined. Erza kept hogging all of Rob and Jellal's attention, which was something that I didn't like. N-not that I was jealous! But I really did like Simon. All of the crazy stories he came up with everyday always kept me smiling. Ever since Jellal started "ignoring" me, I had turned to Simon.

While Jellal started to hang out with Erza, we slowly drifted apart and the only recognition we gave each other was a quick nod. No smile. No kind words. No hugs. I wasn't jealous though. I just felt... betrayed. I practically raised him even after he left me to die. I barely showed signs of being blind other than my dull brown eyes, and my slow movement.

I mostly just listened to all the vibrations and sound waves through the air and the ground, enhancing my listening skills. (Making her sorta like Toph for this part!) Simon was utterly shocked that I was blind, seeing as I was of the speed of a regular human being. After discovering my weakness, Simon became similar to what I would call a guardian. It felt nice being cared for and loved instead of being the one who shows love and compassion.

Today was one of those days where all the slaves would work nonstop until our break, for the prison guards were watching us today. I panted as I wiped a bead of sweat that was streaming down my face. It was steaming hot today so all of us slaves were desperate for water, even if it was polluted. I glanced over at Simon. He had adapted well for only being at the R-System for a month or two. I could only hear his breathing and his shoveling, nothing else.

I gave him a small smile before continuing my work. I noticed his staring at me afterwords, but I didn't question it. If I could stare at him, he could definitely stare at me. I couldn't wait until our meal. It was a small portion of what the prison guards would eat, but I didn't mind. As long as it kept me standing, I could deal with it. Any minute now... Soon we would be able to eat...

And...

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The sirens rang. It finally was time for lunch.

"ALL SLAVES MUST GO BACK TO THEIR CELLS TO RECEIVE THEIR MEAL! THERE WILL BE A 30 MINUTE BREAK STARTING... NOW!"

There were _loads_ of people rushing back to their cell to receive their meal. It was like the rush hour at Penn Station. Wait... what's Penn Station? Anyways, all of the slaves were literally running to their cells, and some slaves were even _crushing _younger slaves to get to their cell! How disrespectful of them! I waited until the insane mob was gone, and then, I started walking to my cell.

I listened for any remaining survivors of the mob. I could hear breathing and I walked toward an organism that seemed to be a male kid that had been trampled by the crowd. It seemed as though he was paralyzed by fear, so I gently picked him up, and carried him bridal style. I looked at his handcuffs.

They said, "Macbeth, Cell 33."

Cell 33 was right next door to my cell, Cell 32, and I began to walk up the stairs and onto the third floor. Macbeth was pretty heavy for a little kid; it took almost all of my strength to carry him up. When I reached his cell, I opened Cell 33 and gently placed Macbeth inside before continuing to my cell, Cell 32. I entered my cell, and heard Rob, Jellal, Erza, and Simon eating their meal. Apparently, the guards had already came to our cell to drop off our food.

Looks like I missed my only meal of the day... And nobody even cared for me while I was gone. They were all too busy eating their meal. I went off into my own little corner of our cell and started crying, tears streaming down my face as I realized that I was worthless. Nobody will even remember me if I died, so why should I keep on living? My body started shaking a bit, and I left the cell once more, to continue working by myself.

I didn't notice that as I left, Jellal was looking at me with a mournful stare.

I continued walking down the stairs, burrowing myself in my poor little self pity, unaware of the stairs in front of me. I placed one foot to the ground, and fell. I had gone into armadillo position, protecting my head from the soon impact. My body kept tumbling down the stairs like a ball, giving me even more scars, scratches, and bruises. Soon enough, the staircase ended and my body made a sickening cracking noise as it hit the rock floor.

I attempted to push myself up, but I couldn't. My legs couldn't stand up, and my bones were shaking fiercely. I could hear all the people flocking toward me. I heard Simon yelling.

"Aiko!" It was a scream full of pain and worry. I could feel the blood pouring out of me, but I couldn't stay conscious. My blood reminded me of an endless sea of maroon, always crying tears of blood. I heard myself whimper as a person attempted to touch me. I did my best to shield myself from them, but I couldn't. I could hear Simon yelling at me once more.

"Don't close your eyes Aiko! All of us love you!"

Despite Simon's encouraging words, I couldn't hold on, and I drifted off into a black abyss.


End file.
